


Double Double Druid Trouble

by Soleil_the_Storyteller



Series: Revised [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur is not 100 percent a dick, Attempt at Humor, But technically, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Druids, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I think I'm funny, Just a mention though, Magic tolerant Arthur (at least more than Uther), Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Merlin is a good friend, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), Uther is scary, Weird POV, accidental magic, and he can hold small grudges, and so did 2014 me, crack adjacent, crackish, huh, it's implied - Freeform, magical mishaps, not really crack but, old fic revamped, other characters mentioned but not appearing in this film, post-S3E4, pre-S4E3, the punchline is at the end and I still think it's worth is six years later, this is what good friends do, this whole thing is one big joke, undefined time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleil_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Soleil_the_Storyteller
Summary: "They're back!"The guards took on the cry until it reached Uther, who smiled in faint relief. His son was back from another hunting trip, safe, as he knew he would be. He nodded at the guard and returned to his work, content in this knowledge.If he had gone into town to greet him, however, he'd have met quite a spectacle, and  wouldn’t have been nearly as content.In short, Arthur learns the hard way why you shouldn't frighten magical children, and he's never going to live it down.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Revised [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031997
Kudos: 28
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Double Double Druid Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Double Druid Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763389) by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger. 



> Oh god summaries...  
> This is my second old fic revision, and I've already scrapped the "minimal editing" model. I enjoy some of these concepts too much to let them stay entirely in my old writing voice, so here we are. Have fun with this, I know I did!  
> Originally posted: July 25th, 2014

"They're back!"

"They're back?"

The guards took on the cry until it reached Uther, who smiled in faint relief. His son was back from another hunting trip, safe, as he knew he would be. He nodded at the guard and returned to his work, content in this knowledge.

If he had gone into town to greet him, however, he'd have met quite a spectacle, and wouldn’t have been nearly as content.

A crowd of citizens carefully surrounded Arthur and Merlin as they came into town. A normal state of affairs, but as they grew close, more and more of the crowd started to gawk at them. In Arthur’s perfect world, the stares would’ve been directed at a giant boar, or a particularly hearty red deer; some trophy draped over his horse. Barring that, it’d be directed at him: armor shining, cloak flowing out behind him in a scarlet streak, an image of protection and fairness for his people. Both of these scenarios were rather unlikely as long as Merlin was tagging along, which of course he would be, and Arthur accepted that. Regardless, he could at least ask that there not be muffled snickers scattered throughout the crowd that welcomed him as he returned from a week in the woods. 

(He supposed he should be pleased that his people felt comfortable enough around him that they didn’t fear punishment for laughing, but he’d focus on that when he was less pissed off.)

Merlin, on the other hand, seemed like in this moment he _was_ living in his perfect world. He was dancing in his saddle, grinning ear to ear. He’d glance at Arthur and smother a giggle, waving at the people and gleefully mouthing exclamations of “I know!” and “Oh he’s fine” in response to their silent questions. If they couldn't see exactly why he was so giddy, they’d have guessed he’d gotten into some sort of plant while on the trail, or perhaps had snuck some drink with him, relatively straightedge reputation be damned.

Once they’d made it through the swarm of people, they handed their horses off to the stable boy and went inside, the silence broken only by Arthur’s irate grumbling. Ordinarily, the plan would be to part ways. Arthur would send Merlin off on some inane chore and go to greet his father alone. Today, Arthur was either too busy fuming to send him off or wanted company. Merlin wasn’t thrilled to be in the same room as Uther when he found out--he was pretty sure that him saying as much was why Arthur kept him along--but he wouldn’t turn down a bit more fun. 

He mustered the most casual tone he could and started, “You know, this might not have happened if you hadn’t scared her.”

Arthur stared straight ahead, marching on.

Merlin paid no mind. “Gaius might be able to get it out, but it shouldn’t be a big deal if he can’t.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Not a big deal. Me, going around like this, because of a druid child. How could it _not_ be a big deal?”

Merlin shrugged. "Purple suits you."

Ooh, that line came out just as well as he’d planned. He lost control of his grin as Arthur jolted to a halt. He could almost hear his little bit of revenge click into place as he turned to meet Arthur’s glare, its potency diluted by the strands of vivid purple hair that dangled over his eyes. He jabbed a finger at Merlin’s chest.

“One more word, and I’m telling my father that this was your fault.”

Merlin mimed turning a key over his mouth, the other hand up in surrender. Arthur nodded decisively and they moved on.

He still had to school his smirk as they approached the door.

Gwaine was going to love this.


End file.
